


Strawberry Shaved Ice

by Webdog177



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Ruby wants to catch her overworked girlfriend, Weiss, off guard by acting more mature in the bedroom. What she doesn't expect is her plan working a little too well. [Whiterose, one-shot]
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Strawberry Shaved Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Just this horrible… horrible shameless story of perverseness. Probably for the best.
> 
> A/N: This is a little thing I wrote a while back, but took down for one reason or another. After giving it some thought, I decided to repost it because, quite simply, it's pretty darn good. I like it as much, if not more in some ways, than Only Skin Deep, one of my other Whiterose smut-shots. But where Only Skin Deep is slow, sensual, and about friendship and love and how they blur, Shaved Ice is all sexually charged, a bit kinky, and downright amusing at times. I mean, doesn't every Whiterose shipper fantasize about Weiss binding Ruby to the bed with her glyphs and going to town on her? Oh. Um. Spoilers.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> That being said, this also had shades of Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice, yet another one of my lewd-shots in that there is some domination play at work here, and the slight violence that come with it. Its not much, but it could trigger some people out there. Just throwing that out there.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is… Rated 'L' for heavy loods. Be sure to take a towel and compass if you get lost.
> 
> Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

**Strawberry Shaved Ice**

0 – 0 – 0

Weiss stifled a yawn as she trudged her way back to her dorm room, her exhaustion winning out over her hunger. She hadn't eaten the entire day – save for a few biscuits and cup of tea at breakfast with Blake and Yang – and had regretted opting to skip lunch, instead working through her midday break in getting caught up on her paperwork.

Who had ever though being a Huntress would have so much paperwork? Seriously, pages and _pages_ of paperwork. Weiss was fairly certain her own father, being a businessman himself and the head of the Schnee Dust Corporation filled in less paperwork than she did. Though, granted, Weiss did spend most of her free time tutoring the younger students at Beacon, and therefore was essentially a part-time teacher as well as a Huntress-in-training, but _still!_

She sighed heavily, reaching up to loosen her uniform's ribbon and collar. Since the months she had accepted Glynda's offer to help assist her combat class, her work had easily doubled. And while she didn't mind that – not really, anyway – she had come to truly dislike the meetings she would have to suffer through with the other instructors.

They were always too long, spent far too much time talking about things without making any real headway and, perhaps most annoyingly, kept Weiss from spending time with the one person she actually wanted to spend time with.

Really, if Weiss had been in charge of the meetings, they would have been run far more efficiently. But that was likely the Schnee in her talking. Efficiency, and all that.

But the meeting was over now, and Weiss could finally return to her apartment and relax for the evening. The thought of her bed and its occupant – likely already asleep, rose-motif pajamas and all – painted a pleased smile across Weiss' usually stoic face, and a couple younger students passing her in the hall did a double take at the odd expression on the famous rapier-wielding duelist and Huntress.

Weiss Schnee did not smile. At least, not around students. Something was clearly very wrong.

Reaching the staff dormitories, Weiss allowed her smile to grow as the door to her shared room came into view. She had survived yet another day of classes, tutoring young upstart Hunters and Huntresses and putting them in their place, and long, boring meetings with the staff. That was a win in her book, and she vowed never to snort and chastise Winter when the older woman complained – albeit very politely – about her workload for the Atlas Military.

Even in another country and a good ten years younger, Weiss worked just as hard, if not harder than her prodigy of an older sister.

Weiss felt her stomach growl, whining inwardly as she approached her door. She knew Ruby, with her domestic skills extending as far as being able to cobble together cookies – at best – would likely not have prepared anything to eat. Even so, with how late it was, anything she would have made would have gotten cold long ago. But Weiss wasn't going to complain; she truly didn't mind cooking something small and filling herself, and she certainly wasn't going to suggest to Ruby that cooking was her responsibility.

They had been together too long to get into a petty squabble about sexism and its place in a relationship.

Approaching the door, Weiss blinked, freezing in mid-step. No matter how late she returned to their room, Ruby had always left the light on. It was a quirk that, at first, Weiss had complained about, saying that it was a waste of power and Weiss could manage perfectly well without a 'nightlight' when she returned home. Ruby had argued the fact, and after a while Weiss had simply given up, allowing the small gesture with chagrined affection. Ever since then, Weiss had looked for the light shining up at her from the thin crack under the door to their room, signifying that Ruby was home and waiting for her.

Only this time, the light was not on. The light from the hallway was dim, and was only bright enough to maneuver by this late in the evening, but Weiss could clearly see that there was darkness coming from her dorm room. It had happened before, of course; Ruby would occasionally forget to leave the light on, or simply be out. But such times were few and far between, and Ruby had _promised_ to be home that evening.

Taking a quick look around to make sure there was no one in the hall with her, Weiss tensed her body and stealthily approached the door, her ears focusing for any sounds that didn't belong. Slowly twisting the knob, she pressed her lips together in consternation when she found that the door was unlocked. Ruby never locked the door when she was home, but it simply wasn't like her to have the lights out even if she'd fallen asleep. With practiced ease, Weiss slipped out of her heels and opened the door, frowning tightly as the darkness permeating the room, the only light coming from the moon filtering in through the windows.

In the decidedly uncharacteristic gloom of the dorm, Weiss finally noticed that there was some faint flickering of light emanating from underneath the bedroom door. Nodding silently to herself, she noiselessly shut the door behind her and clicked the bolt, locking it shut. She stood stock still, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She didn't hear anything moving in the shadows; no rogue Grimm or overambitious, troublesome students lurking behind the furniture. Not that she was worried in that case – even the bravest of the students to try and ask Weiss out on a date had learned long ago that she did not appreciate such idea, nor did she entertain them.

Not to mention Ruby could be surprisingly jealous at times.

Flexing her fingers into a tight grip against her palm, Weiss readied an assortment of glyphs in her mind used for close-quarters just in case whatever this was happened to be dangerous, and mused on the intelligence of her decision to leave Myrtenaster in the armory. She _normally_ carried her beloved weapon on her at all times, but simply had decided that she wouldn't need it for the meeting earlier.

She cursed her stupidity, flicking her eyes around the room for anything else that she could use as a replacement weapon. She eyed the umbrella by the door for a moment, considering the object's potential use as a weapon, but quickly discarded idea. It would be too unwieldy to use in such small confines as her bedroom, and there were few other things she could use as improvised weapons within reach.

Sighing and moving silently as Blake on her best days, Weiss inched towards the bedroom door, suppressing her sudden fears that someone – or something – had attacked Ruby while she was out. Everyone at Beacon should know better, what with Weiss, Blake and Yang… Hell, even Team JNPR, there to back up the usually cheerful and bubbly scythe-wielder in case of danger. But what _if_ someone hurt her, or worse…?

They wouldn't even live to regret it, Weiss decided resolutely. It wouldn't matter if she had to burn down everyone and everything in Remnant – they would be dead.

Steeling her nerves and swallowing past the pounding in her throat, Weiss gripped the doorknob, and after taking a slow, steadying breath, lunged inside, her fists raised in a fighting style Yang taught her for unarmed combat, her eyes sweeping across the room. Instead of the ambush she'd been expecting, the fencer was relieved to see just Ruby in the room, even though her appearance was a little different from what she was used to seeing.

_Fwoosh!_

Having let down her guard and taken an opportunity to take a closer look at the bedroom, Weiss was astonished when Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, reappearing faster than she could blink directly behind her. Weiss didn't even get the chance to whip her head around before she found herself kicked in the back of her legs, crying out as she fell down to her knees. Quicker than she could even register, she felt her hands pulled together as her attacker deftly wrapped a length of fabric around her wrists, binding them behind securely her back. It seemed as almost an afterthought when she felt her ankles tied together as well.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her mild disorientation at having her legs kicked out from under her, Weiss craned her neck around to stare at Ruby, shocked. "Ruby, what the Hell are you –"

_Smack!_

Ruby reared back with her hand and slapped Weiss so hard across the face her teeth rattled. "You will speak to me with respect, _commoner_."

"Wha…?" was the most coherent thing Weiss could manage in response.

_Smack!_

Apparently, even that had been too much, as Ruby had struck her with her other hand, leaving both her cheeks sore and smarting.

"You will also speak when spoken to." the younger girl hissed venomously.

Once Weiss was able to make the room stop spinning, she looked back and spied the length of fabric binding her, straining at the thin but strong material, but unable to break free or even slip her hands through. Now that she had a moment where Ruby wasn't trying to knock her senseless, the fencer managed to crane her head up to take a good look at her. When she finally did, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Ruby had always had a penchant for dressing somewhat immaturely; whether it was skirts paired with combat boots, a lacy bodice that wouldn't be amiss amongst cosplayers, or even sweats and a t-shirt to bed, she usually dressed in whatever she felt most comfortable in, and Weiss could probably count on one hand the number of times her partner actually dressed up in something more feminine.

This would probably count as one of those times.

Ruby was 'dressed', for lack of a better term, in a sheer black nightgown, the thin material barely keeping her modesty a secret as it hung off her narrow shoulders in a plunging neckline ending just above her breasts. The material shimmered slightly in the dim lighting, and Weiss instinctively felt her mouth water as her eyes traced over Ruby's figure, her modest bust only barely concealed by the sheer material, and down to her hips. The gown ended just at her mid-thigh, and it was at that point that the fencer felt her eyes widen in shock.

Weiss had learned fairly quickly into their relationship that Ruby was shy as far as her sexuality went. She was the youngest one of their team and all of their friends, and because of that the girl had developed a bit of a complex about her age. When she started dating Weiss a couple years back, she was amused to learn that Ruby rarely showed any skin, or dressed in less that her pants and tank top to bed. She would shed her clothes to make love, of course, but only for that. Ruby was shy about her body, even though Weiss had told her time and time again that she didn't need to be. Her body was perfect the way it was, and only got more appealing as she grew into it. That being said, Ruby had yet to even show any bare skin to Weiss, outside of sex, to this day.

Which was why, with Ruby wearing nothing – not even her boots – below her nightgown, her legs bare and pale right down to her feet, made Weiss stiffen, the sudden and powerful feeling of arousal pooling in her belly like living thing, coiling and tensing in her center.

The younger girl narrowed her silver eyes, regarding Weiss as though she were a mildly interesting painting. She walked around her slowly, carefully, her bare feet sliding along the carpet, and then stood arrogantly in from of Weiss' kneeling form, her hands on her hips. "So, the filthy commoner likes what she sees, does she?" she murmured softly, lifting her bare foot and placing it on Weiss' shoulder.

"What are—"

Weiss was only able to utter those two words before Ruby snarled, shoving Weiss' shoulder with her foot. Weiss grunted and fell back on the carpet, her legs curling in instinctively and her arm pinching at her side at an odd angle. It took her a moment to reorient herself, but before she was able to push herself back up on her knees, Ruby planted a foot firmly to her chest, pinning her against the ground.

"Now, now…" she muttered slowly, quietly. " _Commoners_ should stay on the floor where they belong."

"Ruby, if you—"

Not even giving Weiss a chance to finish, the girl lifted her foot from her chest and pressed it against Weiss' face, cutting off any further speech and forcing her cheek against the carpet.

"And they don't speak until spoken to."

Baring her teeth, Weiss glared up at Ruby, watching in malevolent silence as the girl nodded, pleased, and removed her foot from Weiss' face. She didn't pull it completely away, but held it, barely an inch away from her nose.

"Kiss it." Ruby whispered, her voice barely audible. "And you may yet earn my favor."

Snarling inwardly, Weiss struggled for a moment, desperate to break free of her binds and teach Ruby a lesson in manners. But no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to even feel a tear in the fabric. She hissed in frustration, and locked eyes with Ruby, whose smile settled smugly across her otherwise attractive features.

"No."

That was a mistake, apparently. Ruby's smile melted into a scowl and she reached down, clenching the front of Weiss' uniform in her fist and pulling her face up to eye level effortlessly. Weiss squeaked at the action, squirming as Ruby held her up with a single hand. The younger girl may have been as small as Weiss, but using such a heavy weapon as Crimson Rose every day had given her cause to build more lean muscle than most Huntresses.

"Useless commoner. You don't even know your place." she growled angrily, rearing back with her free and slapping Weiss across the face again, sending the girl tumbling back to the floor with a grunt. Before she could even right herself, Ruby had swept forward, hovering over her body. She reached out and snatched Weiss' chin with her hand and wrenched it up to lock eyes with her, and hissed, "You will pay dearly for disobeying me."

Weiss stifled a gasp when Ruby reached down with her other hand and slipped it up the bottom of her skirt, her fingers feeling around between her thighs until she found her prize. Her panties were already embarrassingly moist from the sight of Ruby's outfit – skimpy and immodest though it was – and Weiss was begrudged to admit, even though her girlfriend's strange new attitude was surprising as it was shocking, causing a righteous and powerful ball of fury to coalesce in her chest, that she was getting horribly aroused.

She had never seen her partner act this way; commanding, powerful and in control. Usually it was Weiss who was the one that instigated their encounters, and Ruby was more than willing to oblige. But now, with Ruby being proactive in this way instead of Weiss, she could hardly deny that she was definitely, most assuredly turned on.

"See? Degenerate filth." Ruby muttered, sliding her fingers across the lacy fabric of Weiss' panties. Weiss couldn't swallow the embarrassed mewl that escaped her lips at the action, nor could she keep from fidgeting and writhing on the ground as Ruby chuckled, withdrawing her hand from her skirt. "You're already so wet. At the end of the day, you are just another horny commoner, aren't you?"

Weiss didn't answer, instead trying again to struggle at her bindings and willing the furious blush that threatened to take over her face away. Ruby watched, her expression almost amused, as Weiss tried to move her arms and legs, before her smile melted away and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Weiss couldn't keep herself from crying out as Ruby stood and planted her foot back onto her chest, pinning her in place again.

"Now… where were we?" she muttered, slowly sliding her foot across her chest. Weiss gasped and as Ruby's foot moved over her body, putting the slightest pressure on her breasts, her nipples already tightening against the fabric of her bra. Ruby's foot lingered for a moment on her breast, pushing against is with the heel of her foot and then moving onto the next, causing Weiss to hiss and squirm. She froze when Ruby finally removed her bare foot from her chest and placed it at the base of her neck, pressing down just slightly. If the younger girl wanted to, Weiss knew, she could only apply the barest of pressure to the hollow of her throat and cut off her windpipe, effectively choking her. She knew Ruby would never truly hurt her – save for slapping her, apparently – but still, if the thought occurred to Weiss…

The smirk that flitted across Ruby's face told Weiss that the girl apparently came to the same conclusion. "You enjoy being subservient, don't you?" she whispered, her eyes tracing lined up and down Weiss' body, lingering for the briefest moment at Weiss' skirt, still bunched up around her hips. "After all, you're so wet. At least you know your proper place."

Weiss wished with all of her heart that the whimper that slipped from her lips at Ruby's words hadn't made itself known, nor that the arousal she felt pooling between her legs wasn't growing more and more obvious. As much as she wanted to shrink away and deny Ruby, say that 'No! She wasn't subservient, and didn't enjoy being treated as such!' she also couldn't hide from what was the clear and obvious truth:

She did enjoy this.

She was horribly turned on by her girlfriend's shocking behavior. But she would never say as much, instead settling on an angry glare as Ruby chuckled, moving her foot slowly and trailing her toes along Weiss' jaw towards her mouth. "Now, now," she murmured. "Let's put that defiant mouth of yours to better use." and, her eyes narrowed and smirk wide, she pressed her foot against Weiss' lips. "Kiss it."

Weiss growled angrily, struggling for another moment. But, with Ruby's weight on her mouth and her wrists and ankles securely bound, she could not escape. She only could obey Ruby and hope she released her… eventually.

Never in a million years did Weiss even entertain the thought of doing something like this. She wanted to balk at this treatment, but rationalized that if it would keep Ruby mollified by continuing, Weiss had little choice. Resigning herself to the fact that she was stuck, Weiss finally relented, opening her lips and kissing the bottom of Ruby's small foot.

"Good." the girl purred, nodded in satisfaction. "Now each toe. They are very dirty – they need to be cleaned."

Weiss schooled her snarl, and pressed her lips against each of Ruby's toes, even going so far as to drag her tongue along each one and the base of her foot down to the heel, prompting a pleased hum from her partner.

"Very good." Ruby finally said, removing her foot from Weiss' face. "You have earned the right to kneel."

Grunting softly, Weiss climbed awkwardly to her knees – her bound wrists making even this small feat difficult – and stared up at her captor, her lips tight and her chest heaving. She was angry, but at the same time she could not deny that she was aroused. If Ruby wanted to play this game, then so could she. She was sure of it.

Weiss' knees immediately became sore on the carpeted floor, her leggings only keeping the brunt of the friction away from her skin, and Weiss was just about to consider the intelligence of risking another slap to ask what Ruby had planned next, when the girl finally spoke.

"You've done well, you filthy creature." she said, her voice heavy with intention. "If anything, your mouth can be used to clean up messes and filth."

Weiss tried to fight against the urge to scoff, but it came out anyway. She did not know _where_ Ruby had learned to speak in such a way, but it certainly hadn't been from her. Perhaps she watched too much television?

She squeaked again as Ruby shot forward, fisting her hand in Weiss' uniform and pulling her up to eye level. "What was that?" she hissed, silver eyes narrowing dangerously. Weiss shook her head, not daring to speak or risk earning yet another slap. Ruby's lips peeled back into a sneer and she twisted around, pulling Weiss with her and all but forcing her down, so that she was sitting on the floor against the foot of the bed, her arms pinned tightly behind her back.

"You dare scoff at me?" Ruby growled, leaning forward and hovering inches away from Weiss' face. "I will teach you to respect your betters."

Weiss stared, still a little winded, as Ruby stepped back and slowly lifted up her bare leg, the bottom of her nightgown riding up her thigh so that she could _almost_ see her ultimate prize, but grunted in shock as Ruby let her leg fall, so that it rested on Weiss' left shoulder blade. She blinked, shocked, as Ruby slid her pale, bare leg down Weiss shoulder until her thigh brushed across her jaw.

"For your cheek, I will make you clean up another mess you've made." Ruby muttered, her tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip as she reached down to pull up the ends of her nightgown. "Go ahead, clean this up as well."

Weiss shivered, her eyes raking over the soft, creamy skin of Ruby's thighs. She felt her tongue itch in anticipation as more and more pale skin was revealed to her. Finally, torturously, Ruby lifted up the ends of her gown above her hips and bunched it around her waist with one hand, balancing herself with her other and on Weiss' shoulder. The fencer swallowed against a suddenly barren throat, feeling her entire body tense up in shock and arousal.

Ruby occasionally went to sleep without underwear; it was rare when she did do, and only when she wanted to entice Weiss into making love – not that she ever needed much cajoling into it, however – but she never broke her rule of wearing clothes, more often than not her pants and tank top, to sleep. Weiss had gotten used to it, and treated such times of Ruby's promiscuity as special, a rare occasion.

So, needless to say, Weiss was both surprised and horribly turned on by the fact that Ruby had 'neglected' to wear panties underneath her sheer nightgown. Not only that, but apparently the usually shy and sexually introverted girl had gone above and beyond her normal preparation by carefully grooming herself – leaving not even a trace of her usually rich, dark curls there for Weiss to find. She swallowed again, eyes raking over her partner's exposed flesh, her spine shivering as she took in beautiful sight of her as she glistened with her arousal in the dim lighting.

"Well?" Ruby murmured, rolling her hips forward shamelessly and her eyes regarding Weiss unblinkingly. "I'm waiting, you useless degenerate."

Weiss didn't need to be told twice. She dove in, leaning forward and her lips parting in attempt to fit as much of Ruby in her mouth as she could. The girl groaned aloud, her hips squirming as Weiss moved her jaw and mouth, trying to find the best angle – the one she knew Ruby liked – to accomplish her task. After a few frantic strokes of her tongue, Weiss turned her head slightly and painted a long, languid lick up the entire length of Ruby's center.

Ruby let out a deep hiss as Weiss ran her tongue along her crevice, her leg hooking around the back of the older girl's head to hold her tighter against her. She whimpered when Weiss dipped her tongue in between her folds and probed her as deeply as she could, and wound her hand in the girl's long, silvery hair, gripping a handful of strands tightly between her fingers as she twisted Weiss' head so her lips moved where she wanted them.

"Yes… clean it all up." Ruby murmured, her leg tensing against the back of Weiss' head and her fingers tugging at her hair.

Weiss grunted in pain from the rather unsubtle was Ruby was letting her know what she was supposed to do, but proceeded in caressing her partner with her tongue and lips, occasionally running her teeth along the smooth, wet skin, and relishing in the pleased whines and meaningless words the girl uttered above her. She had always enjoyed pleasing Ruby this way, and found pride in how effortlessly she would be able to coax the most wonderful sounds from her; from long, languid moans to strained, high pitched whines.

All through her effort, however, Weiss was kept doubly busy. Her hands, pinned as they were behind her back, strained and twisted against her bindings, trying to break free. Ruby had done a masterful job of knotting them – clearly, she had been taking lessons in trapping from Jaune and Ren – but after a few minutes Weiss had finally begun to make some headway. She could feel them loosening, but not quite to the point of being able to slip her hands free.

Ruby gasped aloud and hissed between her teeth as Weiss finally hit a particularly sensitive point, and almost lost her balance, her spine stiffening and her thighs quivering. She was able to keep on her feet, but apparently decided to make things easier on Weiss and pulled her head from between her legs, a thin strand of her arousal still linking Weiss' tongue and her center before it snapped.

Weiss felt a disappointed sound bubble up in her chest and stifled it, but then blushed as she realized she had moaned aloud. Ruby chuckled, tilting her head to the side. "Did you enjoy that, you filthy creature?"

Weiss curled her lips at Ruby's words, but refused to answer. While she was posed a question, it was clear it was a rhetorical one; that if Weiss spoke, she would be slapped again.

Ruby crouched down to Weiss' eye level – a surprising move, since the fencer had expected her to simply pull her up as she did earlier – and smirked, reaching up to cup Weiss' face with the palm of her hand. "Of course you enjoyed it." she murmured softly, playfully slapping her cheek with her fingers. "You're nothing but a commoner, after all. You should feel obliged to service me." Weiss remained silent as Ruby stood again, this time fisting her hand in the fabric of Weiss' uniform and pulling her along.

Weiss almost fell over again when Ruby yanked her by the front of her shirt, pulling her along like a reluctant dog. She managed to shuffle on her knees – awkwardly with her ankles still bound and her leggings slipping down to her knees – so that they switched places; Ruby standing between Weiss and the bed. Ruby made a show of swaying her hips from side to side, her heart shaped rear end practically glowing through the sheer, dark fabric of her nightgown. Weiss' eyes flicked down the girl's legs, smooth and pale, to her bare feet, which she was mildly surprised to find that the younger girl had painted an attractive black; Ruby didn't seem the type to bother with such things.

Reaching the bed, Ruby turned to face Weiss' kneeling form and sat down at the end, still keeping a grip on the front of her uniform, watching with an amused air about her as Weiss managed to shuffle herself in front of her. She fidgeted on her knees, her arousal growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, and watched as Ruby leaned back, lifting up her legs and spread them, resting her heels on the edge on the sheets.

The unspoken direction was all too obvious. Weiss didn't even hesitate to oblige her. The fencer leaned forward and began to eagerly paint her tongue alone Ruby's center, slipping boldly between the girl's lower lips and dipping as deeply into her as Weiss could reach. Her reward was Ruby's soft cries, plaintive mewls and hitched gasps, her hips rocking languidly against Weiss' face as the older girl pleased her. She reached around and gripped Weiss' hair with her hands; directing her, coaxing her.

"That's right," she purred, her chest heaving as Weiss flicked her eyes up at her. "Keep doing that… know your place, commoner…"

Weiss, as much as she found she enjoyed the situation she was in, was getting fed up with Ruby being unreachable, despite being so close – so tantalizingly close. Weiss wanted to _touch_ her. She wanted to make her squirm and cry out. She wanted to hold her, and to kiss her, and to love her and possess her entirely.

But, first things first; she wanted to _punish_ Ruby for treating Weiss as she had, as much as she was forced to admit she liked it.

After all, propriety had to be observed. It was the natural order of things.

Weiss plunged her tongue deep inside Ruby, moaning when a fresh wave of heat and moisture leaked into her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Without stopping, she flicked her eyes back up to find Ruby staring straight back at her, her teeth bared and her breathing erratic. She cried out when Weiss painted a long, slow lick up the center of her crevice, and rolled her hips aggressively against Weiss' mouth in response. She whined with the older girl pulled her tongue out, but the low keen that came from the back of her throat when Weiss gently sawed her teeth on the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her center told her that Ruby didn't really mind the replacement. Weiss let out a muffled gasp when Ruby frantically hooked her leg around her again, pulling her head tight against her.

Weiss alternated between flicking out her tongue and dipping it inside Ruby as deeply as it would go, and pulling it back to brush it against her center with wide licks, and then nibbling on her glistening flesh, all the while enjoying the sounds her partner made and how she writhed on the bed, completely unaware that the fencer had finally managed to slip her wrists free from her bindings and had surreptitiously reached down to undo the cloth holding her ankles together.

Ruby should have known that Weiss was just as adept as binding as she was.

But Ruby noticed none of this, her eyes were shut and her chest heaved with erratic breaths, her fingers winding tightly in Weiss' long silvery hair. Weiss decided to indulge the girl a few more moments, quite enjoying the pleased sounds and filthy words that tumbled from her lips – dirtier than Ruby had even accused Weiss of being not moments before. As Weiss opened her mouth wide and clamped her teeth around the younger girl's quivering flesh, it was only practiced reflexes that kept Weiss balanced on her knees and from yelling out in pain when Ruby pulled her hair so hard she could swear some strands had been pulled out.

"Yes…" Ruby whined, her other leg raising to wrap around her head, rotating her hips aggressively against Weiss' mouth. "That's it – f—filthy commoner. Right there!"

Weiss moved her tongue as fast as she could, no longer able to direct a focused effort, simply licking everywhere she could reach. Ruby's heat and wetness were her whole world now, surrounding her, her actions only guided by how Ruby writhed and the sounds she made. The younger girl panted desperately, feverishly, her face twisting and pinching as her grip on Weiss' hair grew tighter. When Weiss pulled her tongue away from her glistening center, and then clamped down on her bundle of nerves with her teeth gently, Ruby jerked on the bed with a small shriek, clamping her thighs so tightly around Weiss' ears she could swear her ears popped.

Ruby thrashed almost violently, her hips rising off the bed entirely as she came, trembling, into Weiss' mouth. It was all the older girl could do to stay there, crouching in front of the bed with face between her lover's legs, as she writhed and shuddered, hiccupping and panting as she came down from her climax.

After a moment, Weiss finally breathed in deeply as Ruby released her legs from around her head, letting them fall listlessly to the carpet. The younger girl panted heavily, her chest heaving from under her nightgown, and she swallowed, catching her breath. Weiss watched her, carefully loosening the tie around her ankles and slipping her feet through the now-completely loosened fabric. She was free, and now was the time for her to act.

Slowly and carefully, Weiss shifted his legs underneath, getting ready to make her move. She clenched her fists and opened then, testing them to make sure she had her dexterity and nothing was pinched during her efforts at escape. She let her breathing slow, slumping her head and put on a show of being slightly tired, keeping a close watch on her girlfriend. She still seemed – and rightfully so – pleasantly indulged in her experience, letting her head fall back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, and content smile on her lips.

_'Now!'_

Weiss shot to her feet, flinching slightly as pins and needles stung at her arms and legs as she stood up, an array of glyphs on the tips of her fingers, ready to be used. Before Ruby even had a chance to react Weiss had held out her hand, flicking it almost disdainfully towards the girl. The typical ice-white symbol of her family's glyph spun into existence, along with the sudden chill that accompanied such a Semblance, crawling up and down Weiss' spine, as she smirked at the sudden look of panic and terror that showed itself on Ruby's face.

_'Got you.'_

With a yelp, the glyph that appeared underneath Ruby did its work. Her arms wrenched out and her legs snapped straight as if grabbed by invisible hands, holding them aloft. She snarled, her silver eyes flashing a slate grey as her head and torso thrashed around, but her arms and legs remained frozen.

"You filthy commoner!" Ruby shrieked, her face alight with malice and ferocity. She apparently hadn't figured on Weiss getting free – at least, so soon – and had been summarily caught off guard. And now the sweaty, lowly, filthy 'commoner' had turned the tables, and was free to do as she wished with her. "You will be punished! I will make you suffer for this outrage…"

Oh, how she wanted to punish Ruby instead.

Weiss stepped forward and let her hands rest on Ruby's bare legs. The girl hissed and thrashed her body, but her legs had yet to budge even an inch, frozen by the binding glyph on the bed underneath her. She let her fingers trace up Ruby's legs, starting from her feet and trailing up her shins, swooping down to caress her calves, and then tickling the back of her knees. Ruby tensed, sucking in a breath when Weiss continued skimming her hands up past her knees to her thighs, stepping forward so that she could run her nails lightly towards the apex of her legs.

"Don't even think about it." Ruby warned, her eyes steel and her lips peeled back in a snarl.

Weiss smirked, purposefully ignoring the implied threat, and instead slipped her hands underneath the girl's nightgown, continuing to slide her hands up Ruby's legs to her waist so that her sleepwear bunched at the back of Weiss' hands as she moved. The girl moved – or, tried to – but only was able to jostle her torso as Weiss climbed on the bed, pushing the gown up Ruby's waist towards her breasts, licking her lips as the fleshy mounds were finally revealed to her, the girl's coral pink nipples peaking with arousal.

"Don't you dare…" Ruby growled, but was unable to finish her sentence as Weiss lowered her head and took her right nipple into her mouth, sucking at it greedily. The younger girl yelped, and then groaned loudly, her body shuddering, but her arms and legs remaining stock still. Weiss continued to roughly kiss, lick and bite Ruby's breasts, directing more of her focus to her hardening nipples than the softer area around them. Ruby's entire upper body was shining with sweat, and Weiss dragged her tongue across her salty skin, turning her attention onto Ruby's other breast, nipping at its' equally erect nipple as she had the first.

Ruby continued to struggle, her body twisting and writhing underneath Weiss' weight but unable to shove her off, hissing and groaning involuntarily when Weiss gently ran her teeth along the sensitive bud at the tip of her breast. She cried out outrage – or surprise – when the older girl deftly slipped a hand down between her legs, rubbing against her center and pushing two fingers against her flesh. Her body lurched, though her hips were able to shift only slightly from the glyph binding them, and Ruby let slip a low, languid groan as Weiss' lips claimed her breasts and her fingers explored between her legs.

"R-release me this instant!" Ruby warbled, her voice losing much of its previous vitriol. Weiss chuckled against the girl's breast, knowing her well enough to recognize when she was starting to lose steam with her controlling façade. She was a good Huntress – a great one, at that – but she was a poor actress. Honestly, Weiss was shocked she had gone on this long with the role, and was determined to keep teasing her until she broke.

And then, and only then, she would show the girl the error of her ways. But until that moment, Weiss was content to enjoy what the foolish girl beneath her had reaped.

Lifting her head from the younger girl's trembling and shaking body, Weiss crawled further up the bed so that she was straddling Ruby, her legs on either side of her waist. Ignoring the trapped girl's snarl and pitiful command to 'Get off of me, you filth!' she shuffled up her girlfriend's body with her hands and lips, kissing the soft skin of her breasts and chest as more was exposed to her. She slipped Ruby's gown up, and with a negligible click of her thumb and middle finger the girl's arms shot straight up with a startled yelp, her eyes wide and decidedly panicked.

Slowly, almost teasingly so, Weiss slid her hands along Ruby's arms, pulling her gown up as she moved so that it was pulled over her head and past her wrists. Once she was free of the article – and now mouth-wateringly naked and glistening with sweat – Weiss smirked, bringing the nightgown to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"S-stop that!" Ruby muttered, her cheeks a bright pink as her silvery eyes darted from side the side. "You, f-filthy commoner! You will treat my things with dignity!"

"Dignity?" Weiss murmured, uttering her first word since she declined to kiss Ruby's foot. "What good is dignity if the owner has none herself?"

Ruby's face melted into an angry hiss, and she bared her teeth. "And you will not speak –"

Any further threats – all but useless now that she was effectively bound – were drowned out when Weiss leaned forward, smashing her lips against Ruby's, kissing her roughly. The younger girl's enraged growl shifted into a moan after the barest moment, and any further resistance was torn away as Weiss slipped her tongue forcefully into Ruby's mouth, exploring her, tasting her.

The plaintive mewl that poured from Ruby's throat told Weiss all she needed to know; that the role her partner had maintained from the moment she entered their room had been discarded and forgotten, all attention now paid to the woman on top of her, kissing her, caressing her arms and winding her fingers in her dark hair. She ceased her mock struggles and leaned her head forward, meeting Weiss' tongue with her own in a lewd, erotic dance in each other's mouths.

Weiss breathlessly broke off their kiss and moved to Ruby's throat, leaving a trail with her tongue before kissing the salty, wet skin, punctuating them with sucks and soft bites. She heard the scythe-wielder cooing softly, her head tilting just so to give Weiss as much access as possible. Weiss smirked, craning her head forward to carefully take Ruby's earlobe between her lips, sucking the delicate fold of skin and gently nibbling on it.

Ruby let out a languid moan as Weiss sucked on her ear, swiping her tongue around, dipping it into the small canal of her ear and then back to the sensitive skin of her neck just below. The fencer hummed as the younger girl's hitches gasp, knowing she was especially sensitive there, smiled wickedly as she trailed her tongue down towards the sweat filmed skin of her underarm.

It was well known throughout Beacon – well, at leave Teams RWBY and JNPR – that Ruby Rose was ticklish. If anyone wanted to torment the poor girl, all they had to do was find one of her ticklish or endogenous zones and, well, go to town. Ruby could never last more than a few seconds before breaking down into fits of giggles, almost so much so that it was painful to watch at times. Weiss, on the other hand, found the entire thing amusing, as she was decidedly _not_ ticklish.

Not at all.

Naturally.

Ruby immediately lurched underneath Weiss as the older girl swooped her tongue along her underarm, and hissed between her teeth, groaning in a clear attempt to stem the giggles that threatened to bubble up from her throat. It only worked marginally, as her hitched gasps and stuttered breaths were any indication of her turmoil as Weiss teased her sensitive skin. Soon, though, the sensation of tickling was drowned out by arousal as Weiss' hands slipped down to her breasts, palming them and running her thumbs along the hardened peaks of her nipples.

"W-weiss." Ruby warbled softly, her breaths an irregular staccato as the older girl nipped and sucked, moving down from her arm to her torso, her tongue blazing a wet, winding trail across inches and inches of warm skin.

"Oh, so it's 'Weiss' now, is it?" The fencer muttered, flicking her eyes up to a red-faced Ruby Rose. "What happened to 'Useless, filthy commoner?'"

The girl shifting and squirming beneath her swallowed, her eyes wide with anxiousness. "Um… I—"

Weiss shushed her with a finger against her lips. "Now, now… slaves do not speak unless spoken to. Isn't that the way of it?"

"W-Weiss, mmmff—" Ruby tried to murmur, but squeaked when the older girl's finger withdrew, her hand clasping her chin and jaw, wrenching it tightly between her fingers, effectively and forcibly keeping her mouth shut. Weiss peered back up at Ruby, locking her own icy blue eyes with her lover's silvery orbs, and felt her smirk slowly morphing into a malevolent sneer.

"Now, now. _Slaves_ do not speak unless spoken to." she whispered harshly, pushing herself up to her knees with one hand and sliding her hips up past Ruby's waist. "You have been particularly mouthy as of late. Far too much for a simple _servant_."

Ruby swallowed again, hey eyes tracking Weiss' movement as she shifted her hips up her torso and widened her legs as she sat directly above her torso.

"I have ways of punishing those who talk out of line." Weiss said, almost conversationally. She clicked her fingers again and Ruby squeaked as her arms snapped back down so they lay flat against the glyph underneath her. Weiss hummed as she maneuvered her knees and legs over Ruby's trapped arms, continuing her long journey up to Ruby's head. "Would you like to know what your punishment will be?"

Ruby only nodded, clearly not willing to risk what would happen if she were to speak. Weiss smiled, pleased, and then removed her hand from the younger girl's mouth. She watched Ruby's eyes flit down to her thighs she grasped the ends of her skirt and lifted, revealing her pale thighs and sodden panties.

"I think we will put that smart mouth of yours to work doing something more productive." Her smile widened at the unabashed stare Rube fixed her arousal with, and licked her lips as she finished the climb up the younger girl's frozen form so that she finally knelt on her knees, her center directly above Ruby's mouth. "Wouldn't you like to be more productive, slave?"

Ruby's response was breathless, but immediate and succinct. "Hell, yes."

Weiss smirked, and reached down to tug her panties aside, and lowered herself towards Ruby's face. "Then, you'd better get to work."

Ruby wasted no time in obliging Weiss' order. The moment Weiss' thighs settled on either side of the younger girl's face she felt the soft, eager pressure of her lips and tongue on her, around her, inside her. Weiss hummed as Ruby probed her as deeply as she could, forcing the muscle between the fencer's folds and slipping out just as quickly to painting long, broad licks along her center as she knew the older girl liked most.

Weiss groaned as her partner licked, kissed and ground her teeth against her folds, her hips moving in slow, lazy rotations atop her head. Ruby responded to each slow movement of Weiss' hips with another long, eager lick of her own. Each lick from her lover was accompanied by a low, rumbling moan that would travel up from Ruby's throat, sending delicious shivers up Weiss' spine from her groin, causing her to hum and whine in response.

Early into their relationship, it had become apparent that both Weiss and Ruby had different preferences in how they interacted sexually. Weiss preferred long, slow and sweet sessions of lovemaking, whereas Ruby enjoyed things much more aggressively; fast and sexually charged. They would indulge the other every now and again, because even Weiss Schnee occasionally got aroused enough to demand sex from her usually more aggressive partner. And sometimes Ruby – contrary to her usually bubbly and gung-ho attitude – seemed to find a romantic nature in holding onto Weiss, her hands gripping the older girl's waist and running her nails along her soft, unblemished skin as they ground their hips together, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear until they achieved orgasm.

And then there was the rare occasion – such as tonight – that Weiss found a perverse pleasure in a sexually aggressive Ruby; so much so that she rose to meet the younger girl's challenge by being forward and aggressive herself, the pair of Huntresses all but throwing themselves at each other in desperate arousal. This time was different, however, as Ruby had caught Weiss summarily off guard with her act and surprising was of seducing her. But after the initial shock and indignation that Weiss had felt from Ruby's words and actions, she was not ashamed to admit that she had been incredibly turned on by it.

It was new. It was shocking. And Weiss had never been more aroused than she was at that moment, with Ruby underneath her.

"Yes." Weiss hissed, her hips bucking as softly as she could manage. She didn't want to hurt Ruby – even though Ruby apparently had no qualms about striking Weiss if the act called for it – but at the same time, it was extremely difficult to control her increasingly erratic movements. The more she ground her hips into Ruby's face, the more she responded with licks, bites and probing tongues, and the closer Weiss could feel herself getting to the release she had wanted since she first found herself at Ruby's mercy.

"Oh, gods. Yes. Ruby, yes…" Weiss repeated the word, her voice growing in intensity as her rhythm continued to grow.

Ruby groaned underneath her, unable to form any words or move her limbs, but continued to service Weiss as best she could. She thrust her chin up to get a better angle, causing Weiss to squeal and squeeze her thighs tightly against the girl's face, shuddering as she felt the telltale signs of her climax quickly approach. Her legs began to tremble, her hips forced into Ruby's face as the girl darted her tongue in and out, up and down, and all around her center, and her hands fell to wrap around Ruby's upper arms, squeezing the muscled limbs to help keep her steady.

Any other time, Ruby would be there to hold onto her and keep her from collapsing as she came, as Weiss had a tendency to do. But with Ruby's arms and legs still frozen by the binding glyph that Weiss has summoned, the fencer was forced to hold herself up, her arms trembling and shaking from exertion as and moved and whimpered, the molten ball of pleasure and heat coalescing in her belly, ready to crumble and explode with shear effort and need.

Not only that, but the idea of Ruby beneath her, completely immobilized and subservient to her every whim, more than made up for the inconvenience of having to hold herself up as she arrived, shuddering and crying out, into apogee.

Ruby helped Weiss in riding out her orgasm, swirling her tongue around inside her, puckering her lips around her most sensitive area, and groaning audibly as Weiss crushed her legs around her head, twitching and mewling softly. As Weiss' murmurs and trembling slowly died down – Ruby riding her spasms along with her – Weiss finally lifted herself off of the younger girl and flicked her hand almost dismissively, partially dissipating the glyph that had bound Ruby's arms and legs to the bed.

"You have performed satisfactorily." Weiss purred, her tongue moving lazily around her words. "You have earned the privilege to move your arms."

Ruby only cocked an eyebrow and slowly, testing, moved her hand up to her face, wiping away what remained of Weiss' arousal on her lips and jaw. As it was, there was still the telltale glisten of her actions that had made its way down to her neck, but from the sardonic smirk that flitted across Ruby's lips, it didn't seem like she cared much.

"Oh yea, Princess?" Ruby asked, using her old pet name for Weiss. Weiss narrowed her eyes; she had never liked to be called that name, but considering the circumstances and how their night had progressed, it seemed fitting. "What about my legs?"

"You haven't yet earned the right to use those." Weiss said simply, finding her role surprisingly entertaining in her post-coital state. "You still have more to do to prove to me that you have been properly punished."

Ruby's tongue darted out to swipe across her tongue. "What do you want me to do?"

In answer, Weiss silently unbuttoned her uniform, taking quiet pleasure in how Ruby's eyes watched her with the same intensity she watched her fight, her silver eyes tracking Weiss' fingers as they popped each button one by one, and finally shucked her uniform and undershirt, follow quickly by her bra. Not even giving Ruby a chance to follow up with a rejoinder of any kind, Weiss lifted herself up and slipped her skirt along with her ruined panties, down her legs – a task made wholly difficult by her position straddling her girlfriend – and threw them across the room. Last to be shed was her stockings, which Weiss rolled down her legs with slow, practice movements of her fingers, a low purr vibrating in her chest as she watched Ruby lick her lips at the display.

Finally naked, Weiss lowered herself back down on top of Ruby and lifted the younger girl's smooth, shaved leg so she could settle her crotch directly on her thigh, and the girl's foot remained stiffly on the bed.

"How the—" Ruby blinked, surprised at the ease at which Weiss moved her leg when she couldn't even twitch.

"It's my own Semblance, Slave. Naturally I can command it." Weiss said slowly, as if talking to a child. Ruby's eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed, but her momentary anger seemed to melt away when Weiss ground down onto the girl's thigh, letting her torso lower back on top of Ruby and pressed her lips to hers. The girl gasped and purred in response, hers arms lifting to wrap around Weiss and hold her close.

Weiss started slowly at first, grinding her hips down against Ruby's leg and moving her mouth gently over Ruby's, slipping her tongue out between her lips to coax the same from her girlfriend. Ruby would readily oblige, her own lips parting to grant Weiss access. The fencer groaned into Ruby's mouth, their tongues dueling and their hands ghosting over each other's skin, nails biting along sensitive areas and trailing along ribcages.

Soon, all too soon in Weiss opinion, she felt the familiar sensation begin to build in her belly; the strange yet familiar creature under her skin hissing and snarling as it became more powerful, its claws controlling her from inside out as her body moved as its whim, her hips moving with a smooth, but steadily growing cadence. She growled into Ruby's mouth, her hands reaching up to dig her nails into the girl's shoulders as she felt her core tighten and strain as she felt her peak within reach.

Ruby seemed to know that she was close, because one of her hands abandoned its place in her hair and slide down to her throbbing center, her fingers deftly slipping into place between her leg and Weiss' already sodden crevice. Her fingers sliding against her skin, along with the friction created from rubbing against Ruby's thigh, was all it took for Weiss to achieve orgasm again. She came with a strained whine and sunk her teeth into Ruby's collarbone, shuddering and twitching against the younger girl, and whimpered, her hips moving almost instinctively as Ruby slowly moved her fingers in delicious circles against the bundle of throbbing nerves at the top of her crevice, coaxing out as much of her orgasm as she could.

Weiss finally exhaled, her breath escaping her like it would never return, and she collapsed on top of Ruby, almost forgetting to banish the glyph holding the girl to the bed. She felt the slight chill crawl along her skin as her Semblance receded, and hummed pleasantly as Ruby's legs lifted to wind around hers comfortably, her arms reaching around to join in the task in molding their bodies together on the bed.

After a few minutes of relaxing silence, during which Weiss caught her breath and relished in the brief instance where she could just _be_ with Ruby, she finally pushed herself up on her arm, wincing slightly as the limb trembled with exertion. She tried to pull away from Ruby – knowing full well the younger girl was supporting Weiss' entire weight – but halted as Ruby used her legs to hold her in place.

"Don't move. This is nice." Ruby murmured from underneath Weiss, her hand raising to stroke her cheek softly. Weiss relented; it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy being held after sex, but she knew she weighed more than the younger girl did despite being smaller. Oh well, if she became too heavy Ruby would tell her so.

"What brought this whole thing on?" Weiss finally asked, letting her head fall to rest on her lover's shoulder.

She felt Ruby shrug; lightly enough not to hurt, but still enough to jostle her head just so. "You're always in such a bad mood after those meetings with Glynda and the other teachers." she said softly. "I just figured you'd like something to distract you, make you forget about all of that for a bit."

Despite herself, Weiss found herself chuckling. "You won't find me complaining." she agreed. "But what about…" she gestured with her hand around them, not quite sure how to put it.

Ruby shifted underneath her, her silver eyes sliding to the side and her cheeks pinking slightly. "Um… yea. About that. Well, as I was getting ready, I got to thinking about some of the stuff I have always wanted to do with you… and things just kind of snowballed from there."

Weiss rolled her eyes at that – a mental picture of Ruby reading about such sexual tendencies as binding and domination on her scroll, her face as red as her mother's cloak. It painted an amusing picture, and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Ruby finally whispered, her hand gently caressing the side of Weiss' face.

The Huntress made a dismissive noise in the back of her throat. "I've had worse." she replied truthfully, smiling as she looked up into her partner's eyes. "It honestly caught me off guard and surprised me more than hurt. By the time you had your legs around my head I had almost forgotten about it."

Ruby sniggered softly, and then gently lifted her head and pressed her lips against Weiss'. Weiss readily reciprocated, the two of them sharing a tender, passionate kiss. Then the kiss ended and a scowl suddenly twisted Ruby's features, morphing and shifting it into a dark visage. She reached up with her hand and grabbed a firm hold of Weiss' lower jar, wrenching it around to directly face her.

"Pathetic, _dirty_ commoner." she growled, her voice low and husky. "Is that all you've got?"

Weiss felt her eyes narrow, a defiant sneer pulling at her lips. Bracing her hands on Ruby's shoulders, she pushed herself up out of her grasp, breaking her hold Ruby had on her legs with her own and straddling the younger girl. Her sneer grew in size and intensity at Ruby's unimpressed glare and she reached down and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it forward and making the scythe-wielder yelp in surprise when her body roughly turned on its side, allowing Weiss the throw Ruby's leg over her own shoulder, nesting her crotch directly over Ruby's.

The younger girl's eyes widened, and then narrowed, her lips stretching into a smirk as she locked eyes with Weiss.

"Degenerate filth." Ruby muttered, goading Weiss with a tantalizing thrust of her hips so that both girl's crotches rubbed together. "You don't have it in you."

Weiss snarled, her lips peeling back from her teeth as she braced herself on her arms. "Not yet I don't."

The sheets rustled, and their skin kissed.

Weiss started slow, pressing their bodies together so that the sources of their tortured arousal ground together deliciously, creating an even more beautiful sensation. Ruby all but melted, mewling and gasping the more Weiss kept up her movements. The sounds spilling from her lover's lips rang in the her ears as she panted into the thigh she was holding onto as she rode Ruby progressively rougher with each passing moment.

"W-Weiss," Ruby barely choked out, her voice strained and her eyes like darkened steel as she watched the older girl. "That, that feels so…!"

Weiss wasted no words, simply continuing to push against Ruby, her tongue trailing along the inside of Ruby's knee, relishing in the slightly salty taste of the younger girl's skin. Occasionally she would withdraw her tongue to nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, or her knee, and her body hummed at the sight of Ruby crying out and thrashing about on the bed, the girl's hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets.

But as much as Weiss knew Ruby enjoyed this, she knew it wouldn't last. Ruby, if anything, was as selfless as they come; rarely asking for anything, and giving everything in return. But after the years they'd been together, Weiss has finally learned the few times where Ruby would take what she wanted, and what buttons to push to get her to get there.

This was one of those times.

It only took a moment – in which Weiss had lowered her guard only slightly – to dethrone the Schnee heiress from her perch of ecstasy. Ruby only had to lift her leg to lock around Weiss abdomen and flip her over, causing the older girl to squeal in shock at the sudden movement. After the disorientation wore off, however, Weiss couldn't find it in her to notice, or care, that their positions were once again reversed and stared in unabashed awe as the younger girl kept their connection up.

Or maybe she was just too tongue-tied to do any protesting, Weiss mused, since Ruby had not only picked up right where she had left off, but increased the rhythm Weiss had set, and even going so far as to slip her hand down and adding her hand into the mix, wedging her fingers between their bodies and slipping a pair of digits inside Weiss.

The fencer only winced slightly at the invading fingers, barely finding it in her to complain as she grew accustomed to the sensation of Ruby wiggling them around like she was searching for something deep inside of her. "N-not to rough, I—" She was unable to finish her sentence, since at that moment Ruby had apparently found the spot she was looking for and started to indiscriminately pound her fingers into her. All further thoughts of complaining flew from Weiss mind as she hissed and fell back on her elbows, letting Ruby have her way with her.

If she had thought about it all those years ago when she and Ruby first started dating and spent their first night together as lovers, Weiss would have never even dreamed that making love with Ruby would turn into this; all desire and pure lust. With Ruby, she had assumed it would always be gentle and loving and hesitant touches and holding hands. It had been, of course, at first. And even now, months, years later, it still was at times. But Weiss was not the 'holding hands' type, and Ruby was more than willing to branch out and learn new things as their relationship progressed past the initial stages into exclusivity. Weiss certainly enjoyed their soft, slow lovemaking just as well as Ruby did, but this was both amazing and exhilarating in its own way, as well.

After all, Ruby never pulled her punches. Not in the battlefield, nor here.

Ruby growled and hissed as she ground against Weiss, her own hand adding to the friction as her fingers slipped in and out of the older girl. Weiss could feel her own walls squeezing her partner, and keened aloud as she felt her own hips buck each time Ruby moved in a desperate attempt to meet her on equal ground. She whimpered each time Ruby curled her fingers inside her, probing and feeling well-explored territory, and felt her own abdominal muscles clench and twitch with every movement she made. After a few moments, Weiss' trembling muscles gave way and her torso collapsed on the bed. She threw her arms over her head, her head thrown off to the side as she tried to muffle her cries behind her hands.

She felt the bed shift where Ruby was, and Weiss lowered her arms to find Ruby lift herself up on her free hand and untangle their legs from each other, her silver eyes locking onto Weiss' blue orbs and her face a study in adoration and arousal.

"Weiss…" she muttered, sliding up Weiss body and murmuring breathlessly against her collarbone. "I love the sounds you make…"

Weiss whimpered when she felt Ruby's legs slither through hers and the girl's knees parting her own legs, and mewled when she felt Ruby's fingers return to its previous job of exploring inside of her.

"You're so sexy…" the hand that wasn't occupied came up over Weiss head and took hold of one of her hands, lacing their fingers together tightly. Weiss turned her face back up to look at Ruby, her eyes wide with what she knew was surprise and pride.

After all, if Ruby liked the sounds she made, who was she to deny her?

The surprise was readily doubled when Ruby added a third finger, making the mounting pressure building in Weiss body spike as she arched her back into the younger girl. "Hnnng!" she hissed, her legs clamping tightly around Ruby's in attempt to mitigate the wave of pressure coursing through her body in sudden and startling force. Ruby, unsurprisingly, held her hands with a secure grip.

Weiss felt her inside tighten around Ruby's fingers and warmth flood between her legs. She felt the scythe-wielder press against her feverishly, her breath ghosting across her face and Weiss could feel the heat of her own body so acutely it felt as though she was going to crawl out of her own skin, her body trembling and arms and legs twitching as she came into Ruby's hand, a feral whine that she rarely heard aloud spilling from her lips as her partner slowly coaxed out her climax from her in slow, methodical movements from her hand and palm.

Soon, Weiss whimpered again when Ruby removed her hand from her sex completely, simply wrapping her hands around Weiss shoulders to hold her close, humming appreciatively as their bodies pressed together. Weiss felt groggy, stretched beyond repair, but slowly her muscles loosed and unwound enough so that she was able to breathe again properly. Her bearings eventually came back to her and she sucked in a heavy, much-needed breath as she reached around to hold Ruby close. This proved difficult, however, as the younger girl was panting harshly into Weiss' ear.

"Weiss…" Ruby's voice, usually soft and melodic, was pitched in a needy growl, and the way she slowly moved her body against Weiss gave the fencer all the hint she needed to know. She opened her eyes and looked down, only to find that Ruby was grinding into her thigh, spreading her very obvious arousal across her skin in a glossy, sticky mess. Weiss' foggy mind immediately sharpened with realization and her tongue flicked out to sweep across her lips as she listened to Ruby, her pants becoming more and more insistent.

" _Weiss—_ "

Her voice sounded harsher than Weiss had ever heard it as Ruby ground herself even harder into her slim leg, compelling her do so something for the younger girl – make her feel like Weiss had felt moments ago. Her body needed to do it; it sang for it.

Weiss pressed her face into the top of Ruby's head and buried her nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. "Come here, Ruby." She whispered, tugging at the girl's arms.

Hands pulling at Ruby and sliding down to her hips, Ruby blinked and let herself be moved, sitting and scooting forwards where Weiss directed her. Weiss let herself fall back on the bed as Ruby crawled over her, so that eventually Ruby sat on her knees, her crotch hovering directly over Weiss' face. Smirking slightly at the deep flush on Ruby's face, Weiss guided her hips forward, her tongue and mouth completely unhesitant and hungry for the act.

Tit-for-tat, one would say. Ruby had done this for Weiss, and now it was her turn.

Ruby shuddered and gasped loudly when Weiss' lips made contact, her own tongue feeling almost cool against Ruby's already sodden, hot insides. With nothing to hold onto, Ruby's hands grasped at Weiss hair, pulling and tugging hard enough to give not-so-subtle hints about what she wanted, but not enough to distract Weiss from her task.

Weiss kissed and gave licks to the flesh presented to her, becoming more and more emboldened with every ragged groan and plaintive mewl that tumbled from the girl's throat. Her hands snaked around to grab at Ruby's rear, holding the girl in place and pushing even more into her mouth, completely unworried about drowning herself in whatever pleasure she afforded Ruby. She took her time exploring the girl's flesh, tasting every area she could, sucking and nibbling on the one spot that made Ruby squirm and spasm.

" _Gods_ , yes," Ruby hissed out, grinding her hips down onto Weiss' face, her tone begging and her movements growing more desperate. With every time Ruby pushed down onto her, Weiss forced her tongue upwards, slipping inside Ruby's lips. The girl arched her back, moaning loudly, and Weiss grinned with the knowledge that Ruby was enjoying this as much as she was. She loved the taste and the act and the lewdness that came from swirling her tongue along Ruby's insides, and Weiss moaned against Ruby's quivering flesh as the girl started to tremble noticeably.

The tell-tale feeling of arousal and warmth flooding her tongue and lips, as well as Ruby's high pitched keen with her hands pulling at Weiss' hair urgently, was all she needed to know that the girl above her had climaxed, and she pulled her face away to watch in fascination. Her mouth was drawn and chest heaving with pants, her body sweaty and shuddering as she came. Ruby's eyes, lidded and staring down right at her, the silver in her irises a slate grey with lust and her gaze was fixed solely on Weiss. They held each other's gaze until Ruby's muscles slowly started to relax and unravel themselves, and she slumped forward and collapsed on top of Weiss, her shudders accompanied with short hiccups.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Weiss was the first to regain some semblance of composure. "I love you," she whispered, soothing her girlfriend's shuddering form with her hand.

Ruby exhaled heavily and leaned forward, pressing her sweat-soaked forehead against Weiss'. "You too, Princess." she murmured. Smiling at Weiss' amused look, Ruby slowly rolled onto her back, pulling Weiss by the arm so she moved with her. Weiss sniffed at the state of the blankets – wet and ruined as they were – but acquiesced to be moved to the driest spot on the bed, towards the top.

She felt overheated, sweaty and more than a little sore, but Weiss also wouldn't have traded her feelings for any amount of lien. She smiled as Ruby threw her leg over hers possessively and let her head rest on Weiss' chest, her cheek pressing up against her left breast like a pillow, and she reached down to tangle her fingers in Ruby's hair.

"So, uh, what was with Yang's fighting stance? When you first came in?"

Weiss let out a breath, shrugging slightly. "The lights were all out. I thought maybe something had happened."

Ruby hummed. "That's sweet of you, to worry like that." she looked up slightly to peer at Weiss from underneath her eyelashes. "And if something _had_ happened? What would you do?

There was no hesitation in Weiss' reply. "Make them pay. A Grimm or wayward student - no one hurts you as long as I have anything to say about it."

Ruby giggled, the sound rippling through her body almost like a purr. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." she blinked as Weiss stifled a yawn, her smile dipping slightly. "You tired?"

"Tonight took a little more effort than usual," Weiss deadpanned.

"And let me tell you, your effort was appreciated." Ruby said seriously, hugging Weiss close to her. The fencer sighed and stroked her hand down Ruby's back affectionately. "I'm lucky to have someone like you."

"Naturally." Weiss sniffed.

"I'm serious." pressed Ruby. "Hunters and Huntresses aren't really famous for staying together very long…"

That had Weiss look down, blinking slowly. "You think I would cheat on you?"

"No," Ruby replied succinctly. "I know you love me. But… the life expectancy for Hunters is a little… short."

Weiss' expression softened, taking Ruby's words to mean she was remembering, albeit vaguely, her own mother's early demise. Such was the life of a Huntress, after all…

She sighed, tightening her hold on Ruby's body. "That may be true. But at least we are together now, and love each other."

"Mmm." Ruby mumbled against Weiss breast. "I know. I'm really happy."

"Me too."

The couple was silent for a long time, simple enjoying each other's body, their hands sliding up and down warm and smooth skin.

Weiss reveled in times like this; nothing to do, no worries or obligations, just her and Ruby, together. It was what made her get up in the morning, and what brought her home at night. It was what made every encounter with the Grimm, or the White Fang, or Salem's lackeys, feel like it could be her last. That one wrong move, one misstep or poorly chosen attack, would result in her death. She didn't fear dying, as it was a very real and common outcome for Huntsman. What she really feared was leaving Ruby behind. She couldn't do that.

She wouldn't do that.

"Me too, Ruby." Weiss whispered softly against the girl's hair. A soft, airy snore was her answer, and Weiss smiled.

Come Grimm or Salem or Hell itself, she would cherish and protect Ruby, no matter what. Because she loved her, and was loved in return. And that's what life was all about.

Weiss thought she saw Ruby's lips curl up the tiniest amount as her words, but it may have just been a trick of the light. Wrapping her partner in a tender embrace, she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the thoughts of Ruby, and the life Weiss never before realized she could have, before meeting her.

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**


End file.
